Trails of Frozen Steel
by Nanashi Otosaka
Summary: Reincarnated to define his existence, Snow Argent finds himself in the world of Trails of Cold Steel. With knowledge of the events to come, can he reshape the future? (May contain spoilers. Please check out the game. I highly recommend it!) Rating may change. (New Profile is Up!)
1. Character (Updated)

**I do not own Trails of Cold Steel, fate stay night, and any other reference from any other game or anime. I do own the ocs. Constructive Criticism encouraged, no smackdowns, please. First Fanfic. Slow and irregular updates.**

Name: Snow Argent

Gender: Male

Race: Homunculus/Demi-Servant/?

Class: Assassin/?

True Name: ?

Age: 18 (At the beginning of Trails of Cold Steel)

Appearance:

-Height: 5'9

-Hair Color-Silverish white with flecks of purple

-Eye Color-

Right Eye: Metallic Silver

Left Eye: Tanzanite Blue

-Skull tattoo on his right shoulder blade

Alignement:

-Lawful Neutral (Evil)

Weapon:

-Main weapon of choice: Two handed long sword. (Color: Black)

-Can use most weapons from almost all Assassin Servants recorded in history

Divine Knight: ?

AI: Violet Evergarden Model, the character will be partly OOC.

Servant Stats:

-Strength-B

-Endurance-B+

-Agility-A

-Mana-B-

-Luck-B

-Noble Phantasm-?

Class Skills:

-Presence Concealment-A

-Magic Resistance-B

-Independent Action-N/A

Personal Skills:

-The Collective Vessel (Assassin)- A

Allows user to access the abilities of other Assassin class servants without major side effects

-Magecraft-D (B)

-Uncrowned Martial Arts

-Hommunclus-B

-Mind's Eye (Fake)-B

-Cooking-A-

-Arms Mastery-A

Can wield most weapons with masterful precision

-Skill Creation-E~EX

History: Undergoing soul reincarnation, Snow Argent wakes up in a homunculus body within a secluded ruin within the Zemurian Mountains. He meets Zelretch, who was responsible for his awakening and training, who gives him a Class Card with an unknown Assassin heroic spirit embedded inside it. Given free reign to live a second life and to prevent a coming calamity, Snow decides to place his mark in this world's history.

S-Craft/Noble Phantasm:

Zabaniya: The Silent Executioner Under the Frozen Moon (C+)

Anti-Unit/Anti-Team

Pairings: Harem (Still pending)

 **Hello! As you have noticed, I have decided to go with the Assassin Class. I had to mull this over, because saber class seemed like to be the most appropriate, yet the Assassin class has a lot of twist that can be used. Thank you for your votes.**

 **Also, Gadget the Critic. Thank you for your comments about my lack of skill with writing. As a fellow writer, I can see where you are coming from, but I would also like to point out that those comments did hurt my feelings a bit. I acknowledge that my skill is not that good as English writing is not my strongest subject. Also, I took the liberty to read your profile and I am sorry that you feel that I am trying to be an 'Attention Hog' as you put. However, I feel that it is unfair of you to judge me for me trying to write. Yes, reviews are a writer's greatest reward, however, not everyone has a lot of time like you. And no, I will not pm you nor will I put an effort in proving** **you** **wrong because you are not worth the effort nor the time. If you don't have any constructive comments or criticism, then kindly fuck off.**


	2. Prologue

**I do not own Trails of Cold Steel, fate stay night, and any other reference from any other game or anime. I do own the ocs. Constructive Criticism encouraged, no smackdowns, please. First Fanfic. Slow and irregular updates.**

"..." Regular conversation

 _HELLO_ Thoughts

" _Mental Conversation"_

 **Prologue**

-Septim Calendar 1204-

Date: 8/31

Location: Garrelia Fortress of the Eastern Edge of Erobonian Empire

"BOOOM" "BANG BANG" "CRASH"

Training Ground

Green armored tanks fire mercilessly across the field as they advanced. Blue armored cars fired rapidly from across from them, desperately trying to stop the advance.

"BANG BANG"

Only to be destroyed by superior firepower.

Taking cover behind the decimated tanks are soldiers, scattered across the field, wearing purple uniforms outlined with black and gold, holding rifles with bayonets attached.

"I-It's no use! We can even scratch them!" Cried a soldier.

"What's happening?! Who's in control of those things?!" A soldier yells in panic.

"Get in touch with the 4th Armored Division! We need backup from Lieutenant General Craig!" Orders a soldier.

(Scene Change)

Surrounding the chaos of the training field now a battlefield, lies a green metal fortress, perhaps once proud and strong, now damaged and in flames. Scattered across it are various destroyed tanks and armored cars, all burning and smoking with the fortress. However, charging across the field, a group of 12 figures head toward an intact entrance to the fortress. Ten of them wearing similar red school uniforms while the other two wearing their own outfits.

(Scene Change)

The group enters the building, only to see a horrible sight. Inside the lobby the entrance, blood-still fresh and bright red-covered the metallic cold floors and walls, along with the dead soldiers scattered across the room.

"?!" Gasped a black-haired young man with horrified shock.

"This is awful..." The blond-haired girl puts, her hand over her mouth.

"What happened here?" rasps a bespectacled chestnut hair girl.

"Who could have done this?" Grimaced a tall, tanned skin young man as he looks at the scattered corpses.

 _How foolish. What did they think they could gain by killing all these soldiers_. The silver-haired young man looked around the area with a grimace

"I can smell smoke. Are they using gunpowder?" Analyzes a short, silver-haired girl. She seems unfazed by the scene as if used to the sight already.

"...They completely blindsided us," said the blond-haired soldier, "It appears that everything else they've done today was to serve as a decoy. Even making the tanks go haywire."

"Right. It looks like their real target was the railway guns all along." Responded the fuschia-haired female instructor, with her arms folded across her chest. She wore a light brown outfit with a dark turquoise overcoat. "...Which means they must be serious about targeting that trade conference in Crossbell City."

"Th-They wouldn't..." Stutters the red-haired boy, as if the thought was very horrifying.

"How low can they possibly sink?!" snarled the green haired, bespectacled boy.

"...So they're intent on taking the chancellor's head after all." Mused the blond-haired boy.

The blue haired girl, shook her head disappointed. "Resorting to such wanton violence? This is absolutely outrageous."

" What did they hope to gain by massacruing all these soldiers to desperately kill one life alone?" The silver-haired boy spoke with narrowed eyes.

"..." breathed the black-haired boy with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, filled with resolved determination, he turns to the two instructors. "Please let us help. we don't know if reinforcements are on the way, and it doesn't look like we have much time left. We have to stop them before they can activate the railway guns."

"Rean's right." The blond-haired girl agreed.

"I don't know how much we can really do, but considering the alternative, we HAVE to try." the red-haired boy pitched in with a firm voice.

"Right. I'm not about to let those terrorist have their way!" the bespectacled boy voiced his agreement.

The instructors looked at the students, all of them bearing the same determined expression and thoughts. With a final thought, the female instructor shakes her head with a resigned expression.

"(Sigh) Looks like any attempt to convince you otherwise would fall on deaf ears. All right Rean, you and the rest of Group A are with me," orders the female instructor, "Group B, you'll be under the command of Major Neithardt."

"One group will secure the gun in the right wing, the other group will secure the left. This is an actual combat situation with real lives at stake. I expect the best from each of you!" States the blond-haired soldier with a commanding voice.

"Yes, sir!" "Roger" States the group.

The black haired boy turns to the rest of the students.

"All right Class VII...Our objective is to stop the activation of the railway guns." Debriefs the black haired boy. He raises a clenched fist as he continues. "We've learned a lot at the academy. It's time to put that knowledge to the test!"

 _Well said_. thought the silver-haired boy.

"RIGHT!" "ROGER!" "UNDERSTOOD!" the group responds.

Separating, the two group runs toward opposite doors, each leading to the left wing and right wing. As Group A goes through the right door, they encounter a group of sentries that were waiting for them.

"Here they come." Alerts the female instructor, raising a gun on the left hand and sword on the other, both in a purplish red color.

"..!" the black haired boy looks on with surprise. He quickly drew a Tachi, Japanese sword, out and into a stance.

Blocking the path in the metallic hallway is a group of mechas, composed of silver smaller ones, outline with red on top, with large green colored bipedal machines with Gatling guns attached.

 _Arcus-activate: Analyze!_ Thought the silver-haired boy. A red magic circle appeared under him as the ability took effect. _Smaller ones are called Tri-Attackers R2 and the big ones are Phalanx. We should be able to take down the phalanx more quickly than last time._

"They look just like that thing we fought during our field study!" The bespectacled girl exclaims in surprise. In her hands is an ornate staff, decorated with a purple orb.

"Mechanical monstrosities...!" The blue haired girl glares at the machines in front of them. She goes into a stance, leveling a blue colored great sword at them. The sword seems as large and a slightly longer than her body.

"Save the talking for later. We need to take these things out!" The female instructor interjects.

"Quick and swift. Time is of the essence!" The silver boy comments. He pulls out a black, two handed sword. "Emma, provide support! Everyone, charge!"

""Right!""

The machines raise their weapons and fired at the group. In response, the group weaved around the bullets and quickly attack the sentries.

"Eight Leaves One-Sword Style: Autumn Leaf Cutter!" "Arcus Activate: Frost Edge!" "Rapid Thrust!" "Chronos Fang!" "Arcus Activate: Judgement Bolt!" "Arcus Activate: Fire Bolt!" "Gale Stinger!"

Making short work of the sentries, the machines lay on the floor in pieces and deactivated. Sheathing their weapons, the group took a minute to examine the destroyed phalanx.

"No doubt about it. Those things were the same as the one we fought outside Legram." The black haired boy says, kneeling next to the broken machines.

"It seems a large number of them are on the loose inside the fortress." The blond haired boy adds on, raising a hand to his chin. "I'm guessing that's what got the soldiers we just saw too."

"...It seems so." The bespectacled girl agrees.

"So these are archaisms..." the tan boy mused.

The blue haired girl turns to the female instructor.

"Are you sure, instructor?" The girl asks.

"Yeah. they're a kind of autonomous weapon made by a rather...unsavory group. And a real pain to deal with, too." The female instructor answers, turning to the group. "We need to hurry, but keep your wits about you!"

""Understood!""

The group continues to speed through the corridor, taking down the sentries that blocked their way. Eventually, they made it outside, stepping into a viewing deck. On the left is a stairway to the railway guns. In front of them is a large canyon.

"Where are we?" The blond haired boy asks as he looks around.

"This must be Garrelia Canyon. You can see Crossbell State on the other side." Answers the bespectacled girl.

"Thump, KRRLLLCK, CHUGA CHUGA!"

"What?!" "There!"

Hearing a mechanical sound, the group turns to their left, only to see two large gates opening revealing two equally large guns.

"Th-Those are..." The girl breaths in surprise.

"The railway guns!" The tan boy finishes.

"They're enormous..." The orange haired-boy says in awe and fear.

"Damn. How'd they manage to get them prepped so fast?!" The female says in frustration. "Don't tell me they're just going to let'em rep without even setting a target!"

Sensing something approach, the silver-haired boy quickly draws his out his blade.

"On your guard!" The silver-haired boy warns.

Not a moment later, two large archaisms appear in a flash of light and electricity. Both of them floating above the cataclysm. The rest of the group draws their weapons at the same time.

Arcus Activate: Analyze! The silvered boy activates the arte on mental command. Two Zephyranthes, these will definitely not go down easily.

"They're certainly not shy about bringing out the big guns." The blond haired boy says sarcastically.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this! We need to take these things out fast!" the female instructor exclaims.

"Right there with you!" the black haired boy says in a determined voice.

"Let's send these cretins to the scrap heap!" The blue girl chips in.

The orbs on the archaisms chest start to glow. Knowing an attack is coming, the silver hair boy warns the rest of the group.

"Scatter, long-range attack incoming!"

Upon command, the group disperses as two electrically beams are shot to where they were just standing.

"We can't spend too much time on them! Hit them hard and with everything you got!" The silver-haired boy commands. "Laura, bring down their armor! Emma, Jusis, you're on support! Gaius, prepare for a Combo-Break, you're with me! Everyone else, distract them!"

""Right!""

Taking a stance, the bespectacled girl and the blond boy move behind the group.

""Arcus Activate: Chrono Drive/Dark Matter!""

Activating their respective spells, a rust-colored spell circle appear under the group, enchanting the group, while a black hole appears between the machines, trying to suck them in. The tan haired boy and the silver-haired boy stand in front of them, gathering energy and preparing to strike.

"Let's go!" the black haired boy yells. "Second Form: Gale!"

"Thundering Roar! Huh! Didn't see THAT, did you?!" Yells the female instructor.

The black haired boy disappears in a burst of speed, landing two successful hits on the machines with quick precision. Following up, the female instructor shoots out a burst of electrical bullets at the machines, blinding and paralyzing them.

"Armor Break!" Yells out the blue-haired girl. Taking advantage of the enemies moment of vulnerability, she lands two powerful strikes, cracking their armor.

"CRACK CRACK!"

"Gaius!" The silver-haired boy signals.

"Divine winds, roar a thunderous cry!" The tan haired boy chants as he spins his spear with intense speed, a green aura surrounds him. He then throws it up in the air as the spear is covered in green, wind energy. Not a second later, the silver haired boy appears under the spinning spear for a bicycle kick.

"And destroy our enemies to nothingness!"

""Calamity Storm...Alternative!""

The spear gets shot down to the machines, before multiplying into numerous spears of energy that pierces them.

"CRACK CRACK CRACK!"

The two machines fall to the ground as their forcefully deactivated, not before exploding in a large manner.

The group flinches in the surprise.

"Ahh!" The bespectacled girl cries out in surprise.

"Tsch. A self-destruct mechanism. Does their cowardice know no bounds?" The blond boy says in distaste.

"We're running out of time! I'm going to go on ahead!" The female instructor turns to the group and says. "Follow me as soon as you're sure it's safe to-" "CRRLACK, WRRRRG!"

Her words were cut off as a new mechanical sound was emitted from the railway guns. The group turns to see the guns exiting their storage and extending their guns out. Their target, the city of Crossbell. The group could only look on with a terrible realization.

"?!" The blue haired girl gasps in shock.

"The railway guns..!" The tan boy chokes out.

"No, no, no..." The female instructor repeats in panic and denial.

 _The flames of war..._ The silver-haired boy looks on with narrowed eyes.

"No...Don't..." The black haired boy chokes out in fear.

 _The course of this future..._ The silver-haired boy tightens his grip on his swords.

"STOOOOOOP!" The black haired boy cries out with an arm stretched out to the guns.

 _Began and was changed with a single shot._

" **BAAANNNG**!"


	3. Chapter 1 Preview

**I do not own Trails of Cold Steel, fate stay night, and any other reference from any other game or anime. I do own the ocs. Constructive Criticism encouraged, no smackdowns, please. First Fanfic. Slow and irregular updates.**

"..." Regular conversation

 _HELLO_ Thoughts

" _Mental Conversation"_

 **Chapter 1:**

-Septim Calendar 1204-

Date: 3/31

Location: On the Outskirts of the Capital Heimdallr in Central Erebonia, 400 Selge West of Trista.

(CHUGA CHUGA CHUGA)

Speeding through metal railways, you can see a green-colored locomotive passing through evergreen hills. It's a peaceful day, bright and filled with nervous excitement. Inside, you can see various passengers, mostly filled with young boys and girls, all in green uniforms, with a few in red. Of course, we are not here to talk about them. Just one person. Sitting near a window, is a young man wearing a red uniform, sleeping peacefully with his head in his hand.

"Umm, huh?" The young man wakes up. He gently yawns, before slightly stretching his body. He looks outside.

"Not there yet, huh?"

(MC POV)

Five years...Five years since I first came to this world...

I suppose since I have time, I should do an internal monologue. If you have looked at my profile-and yes I am breaking the fourth wall-then you know me as Snow Argent, 18-year-old male from another world. My real name is...well I don't remember. According to Zeltrech, my self-proclaimed, yet legal guardian/grandfather, I died in a car accident while saving a child. I don't even remember how I died or much of my life, which is kinda sad. Heck, I never got to graduate nor get a girlfriend. Talk about an unfulfilled life. However, my life was used to save someone, so I am content with how I went. It's just that there were many other things that I wanted to do in that life.

Anyway, my soul was caught by the old troll himself and shoved inside a new body. Apparently, he wanted to try an experiment in a new world and I was chosen, unfortunately, to be the subject. 'What is that experiment' you ask? He wanted me to amuse him by trying to change the future while messing with my life in this world. 'How will he mess with me'? It starts with the **Mystic Eye of Love: Eye of Eros**. It's basically an artificial mystic eye that he made so that I would catch the attention of various heroines by his choosing...He decided to play cupid...Fuck me.

I sighed as I remembered the various past events that will end up biting me in the ass in the near future.

"Is something the matter, master?" a feminine voice asked with concern.

I turned my head to the figure sitting in front of me. Golden blonde hair that slightly shined in the sunlight with a pair of sapphire eyes that seemed to draw you in. However, she looks slightly transparent.

"No Lily. I'm just a little nervous that's all. You can just call me by my name, you know. " I smiled gently as I reassured her.

Lilliana Evergarden, Lily for short. She is a special homunculus that the old man created to act as my assistant and AI for my Divine Knight. However, before me is a hologram that only I can see as she is currently in a separate location. For some reason, she calls me master and I bet every Mira that Zeltrech had something to do with it. The guy has a magical girl fetish after all. It wouldn't be a surprise if he had a maid one too. Her appearance is an exact carbon copy of Violet Evergarden, except for a few differences. For one thing, she has both arms and instead of the green branches, the gem is amethyst purple.

"I can not do that. I was made by Zelretch-sama to act as your hand. It is improper for me to call you by your name in public." Refused Lily with an unmoving voice. Stubborn and formal to the boot, just like the original herself. Two years, and I still haven't gotten her to fully get out of that, with a few exceptions in the past.

Just when I was about to make another comment, the speakers ringed, signaling an announcement.

" _The Ministry of Railways wishes to thank all passengers for their patronage. This train is bound for Bareahard via Celdic. The next stop is...Trista. Trista. We will be stopped at Trista for one minute. When disembarking, please ensure no belongings are left behind."_

"It seems this conversation must be cut short. Master, please be careful. I will rejoin with you as soon as I am finished." Lily bows her head as the hologram disappears into particles.

"Almost there. Where everything begins, my trails of steel." I muttered, turning my head to the window.

(Scene Break)

(No POV)

The train eases itself into the station through a gateway, before going to a complete stop. The doors of the train open, allowing the various students to walk out, all heading to the exit of the station.

(Scene Break)

A black-haired boy walks out of the station before stopping to take in the springtime view of the town of Trista. He wears a red uniform complete with black pants and a blue tie. On his shoulder is a red strap holding a thin package encased in purple cloth.

"Are those lino flowers? I've never seen so many all blossoming at once." The boy comments as he looks around with awe and amazement. "(I'll be spending the next two years here. Wonder how long it'll be before I think of it as home. But yeah...I think I'm going to like it.)"

"Truly a sight, isn't it? For these flowers are celebrating the beginning of a new story." A male voice calls out behind him.

The black-haired boy turns around to see Snow holding a long black case, wearing the same red uniform coming out of the gateway. He had heterochromatic eyes and bore a friendly smile. The black-haired boy was slightly surprised by the noble-like posture and characteristics, so he assumed that the boy in front of him was one of the noble house.

"Oh, sorry for blocking your way. I should have picked a better place to take in the scenery." The black-haired boy replies with an apologetic smile.

"Not at all." Snow shook his head, with a chuckle. "I would've done the same thing. After all, it's a beautiful sight to behold, seeing all these flowers in full bloom."

"Yeah. I guess that's the magic of springtime for you." The black-haired boy agrees, before raising a hand for a handshake. "I should introduce myself, the name's Rean Schwarzer. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine. Snow Argent, but you can just call me Snow." Snow returns the handshake. "It seems that I am not the only one wearing the red uniform."

"Looks like that way. Most of the students I saw on the train were sporting the green jacket. I didn't really think about it until now-I just put on the uniform they sent me." Rean scratches the back of his head.

"There nothing with that-" "Ooof!"

While Snow and Rean were talking, a blonde girl walks out the station, mesmerized by the scenery, and falling after walking into Snows back.

"Owww." groans the blonde girl.

"Oh, sorry about that." Apologizes Snow. "Are you alright?" He holds out his hand to the girl with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm finnnne..." The girl replies to grab the hand before trailing off as she makes eye contact with Snow. She becomes stunned by the pair of heterochromatic eyes in front of her and starts to blush at the attractive features of the silvered haired boy in front of her. Her heart pounds as a warm feeling starts to rise inside her. It was almost as if...

As if...

As if...

As if it was love. The start of spring, and the blooming of new love.

Maybe.

 **Alright. For one thing, I am not back. Not completely. I got into my choice college, so cheers for me! But, I have AP test coming up, so I am going to use the time to study. The only reason why I post this incomplete chapter is that I felt that you guys have been waiting long enough, so this is a preview. I was originally going to make long chapters, but I might just cut them and send them as shorter chapters. Anyway, Chao!  
**


	4. Omake: Different Timeline

**I do not own Trails of Cold Steel, fate stay night, and any other reference from any other game or anime. I do own the ocs. Constructive Criticism encouraged, no smackdowns, please. First Fanfic. Slow and irregular updates.**

"..." Regular conversation

 _HELLO_ Thoughts

" _Mental Conversation"_

 _"_ _ **Something else**_ _"_

 **Omake:** **A different dimension**

Inside a crimson chamber, you can see 9 figures. 8 of them were seven of the members of Class VII, Rean, Laura, Alisa, Jusis, Fie, Machias, and Emma, with the cat, Celine. They stand exhausted and hurt with the clash with the 9th figure, who is none other than McBurn, The Almighty Conflagration. He seems to be damaged as well, though at a much lesser extent than the others. The group has really pushed it to make McBurn get on his knees.

"(Pant)" Rean lets out.

"His strength is immense..." Laura lets out in shock and slight despair.

"He isn't known as one of the strongest in Ouroboros for nothing..." Jusis shots back weakly.

"...'In a whole different league' is right..." Fie adds in.

McBurn starts to tremble.

"...Hehehe... Damn, this is good... " He chuckles ominously and looks up at the group. "It looks like you guys'll do just fine."

Then suddenly, a large ominous, dark, red aura appears surrounding McBurn.

"..!" Rean steps back.

"Th-Those flames around him..." Emma stammers out.

McBurn slowly gets up, and stands up straight, as if nothing happened to him at all. His eyes gained an intense bloodthirsty glint.

"Who cares what Abyss and Steel have planned? I've been struggling to find someone ever since that idiot Loewe went and kicked it." He says. Then his eyes turned red as his sclera turned black. Then his voice changed to something more sinister. "I can't wait to see how much I have to turn up the heat to take you kids out."

McBurn released the pent-up aura, and his appearance took a change. Once light blue with pink highlights became stark white. Red tribal markings appeared around his body, giving him a more sinister look. Along with the appearance, the pressure in the atmosphere intensified significantly.

"Wh-What...? How...?" Alisa managed to choke out.

"I-Is this some kind of bad dream...?" Machias despairs into denial.

"Is this what you meant by 'all of you'?" Rean whispered.

McBurn raises an arm, and dark red energy gathered around his palm like flames. Noticing the gesture, Rean frantically warns his classmates.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rean yells.

Not a moment too soon, a torrent of intense flames slam and destroy the pillar next to them.

" _ **DIE**_!" McBurn screams out with insane joy.

A second later, another pillar was destroyed on their other side.

" _ **BURN**_!"

"H-He really is the Blazing Demon..." Celine lets out in shock.

"His power's beyond comprehension..." Fie says feeling despair.

"Can he even be defeated by human hands?" Laura says with uncertainty.

"He's just like the Flame Demon in ancient legend..." Emma adds in, remembering a fearful legend.

Fear and despair began to fill the group, as the pressure continued to press down on them.

I don't like doing it, but it's better than us all dying here! Thought Rean. He raises his hand to the ceiling and chants. "Heed my call, Vali-"

"That won't be necessary, Rean." Interrupts a voice.

From behind the group, a shining object slams into the flaming Demon, sending McBurn skidding back several steps and on to his knees.

" **Who the..?! Urgh!** " McBurn groans.

"Is that…?" Machias trails.

"Snow!" Alisa calls out in relieve.

"You're late." Despite Fie's scorn, you can tell that her smile is filled with hope.

Before them was Snow, shining in a fading glow as his figure becomes in sight. His silvery hair flutters in the wind and his eyes filled with warmth and determination. His outfit consisted of a white coat similar to that of Organization XIII.

Giving a heroic grin, "The hero always arrive in the last second, you know," He jokes. Raising his hand, he gives a thumbs up. "Don't worry, leave this to me. You guys go on ahead."

"W-What!?" Alisa lets out.

"Wait, what are you saying!?" Machias questions.

"Snow?" Rean calls out.

Snow crosses his arms, while closing his eyes, as if in thought. Then he opens his eyes in a determined glint.

"I expected this situation to come, so I prepared something in advance so that Rean would not need to use his knight. Rejoice McBurn, for you have pushed me to prepare this." Snow responds.

" **Hmm, so what is this surprise you have for me**?" McBurn asks.

"Hah, don't worry, what I have in store for you will satisfy you to the limit. You won't even need Rean or the divine knights." Snow calls back.

Rean had a look of sudden realization, as the others have.

"Wait, you can't mean to..?!" Jusis trails off.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Machias yells out.

"That's just pure suicide!" Laura adds.

"Snow, you can't be serious. Mcburn is just too strong to take alone." Celine tries to reason.

"As I said, I have something prepared for this. You can thank the old man for it." Snow responds.

"Zelretch, but-" Rean says, but is interrupted.

"Rean, out of all of us, you have the most right to fight Crow and knock some sense into him. Besides, if we all fight McBurn, we will not only lose the chance to beat Crow but also lose all of Erebonia. McBurn won't let us pass without being satisfied either." Snow reasons.

He turns to the group with a soft, reassuring smile. It causes the female members to gain a small blush.

"I am not going to die here. I promise you. I have too much I want to do after this. So don't worry. You must hurry, Crow, is waiting." Snow turns back to McBurn.

Taking in Snow's reasoning, the group struggles to make a decision. Rean closes his eyes and thinks for a second before opening them again.

"Alright. I will leave this to you." Rean says in a firm voice. "But make sure you keep your promise."

His answer surprises the group, but they think for a second before hesitantly agreeing. They look at him with a worried, but trusting look.

"Thank you." Snow tells them with a faint smile on his face.

The group runs to the platform and McBurn lets them pass while looking right at Snow. The group reaches the platform and turns back to Snow. He gives them a nod and a thumbs up. The platform starts and takes them to the top.

" **Well, now that out of the way, how about we get started**?" McBurn asks with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Patience is a virtue as they say, though it seems you are struggling with this. Rejoice, McBurn, for your wish shall be granted." Snow responds as his narrow into a glare. He pulls off his coat to reveal another white outfit, with a resemblance to Cloud's outfit in advent children.

He raises an arm towards McBurn and starts to chant. The command seal tattoo on his back starts to shine and project itself behind him.

"By the power of this command seal! I order this body! Initiate Reality Marble: Frozen Bladeworks!"

 _My body is made of a thousand swords._

 _My blood is of ice and my soul is the eternity._

 _I have overcome countless battlefields._

 _Not even once retreating,_

 _Not even once being victorious._

 _The bearer lies here alone, standing on a snowy hill of swords._

 _Thus, my life needs no meaning._

 _This body is made out of infinite swords._

In a flash of white flames, the light consumes Mcburn and Snow, taking them to a land of snow and steel.

Mcburn looks around with peek interest. As far as the eye can see, it's a frozen wasteland. Embedded into its iced soil are numerous bladed weapons, all covered with frost and ice. The sky is cloudy and is decorated with numerous gears of ice. Around them is the gently falling snow accompanied by the neverending and shifting wind.

" **Well, well. I'm actually quite impressed. Not even Leonhardt could do something like this, whatever this world is.** "

"The fact that I am able to create this world makes me an anomaly. In fact, it should have been impossible for this ability is unique only to Emiya Shirou. And yet, I was able to achieve it, albeit barely and for a price. This world is the very project of my origin; my soul made real. Yes, this is my reality marble, created from the combination of the ice, sword, and hollow element."

Snow walks around Mcburn, briefly touch each weapon he comes across. He then stops and grabs a random blade.

"This is my ultimate trump card, and this place shall be your grave. Prepare yourself, Almighty Conflagration. Do you have enough flames to melt my ice and steel?" Snow challenges as he points his sword at McBurn.

 **Hey guys. This is just something I've been working on for a while now, I thought 'hey why not finish it and be done with it.' So this is what I got. I'm not sure if I am going to add this later on if I continue the story, but for now I'll put it up. Peace out.**


	5. Prologue 2

**I do not own Trails of Cold Steel, fate stay night, and any other reference from any other game or anime. I do own the ocs. Constructive Criticism encouraged, no smackdowns, please. Slow and irregular updates.**

"..." Regular conversation

 _HELLO_ Thoughts

" _Mental Conversation"_

 **Prologue 2:**

 _How long...How long have I been floating in this darkness…? I can't move...I can't see...I can't speak...So sleepy..._

 _._

 _I couldn't remember who I was...nor why I am here. What was my name…?_

 _._

 _Did I die…? Is this the afterlife…?_

 _._

 _A light...It feels warm._

 _._

 _Voices...What are they saying…?_

 _._

" _...failure...subject #2...Demi...vant….Heroic Spirit..successful fusion...sponsive...disposes…"_

 _._

 _Heroic spirit...I know that phrase…I want to see…_

 _._

Opening my eyes with great struggle, I saw for the first time. It was hard to see, but I realized that I was in a tube filled with liquid, Outside of that glass were two figure that I struggled to make out. The first was a man with grey hair, wearing a black robe with an orange undershirt. The other was another man with orange hair with wearing a blue uniform with a white lab coat. For some reason I recognize him...but where…?

.

"...awake…"

.

 _Ah...I am becoming sleepy...it's hard to keep them open…_

 _._

Then I dove into the darkness once more.

.

.

.

When I came to once more, I saw destruction. Fires blazing outside the glass container. Alarms echoing as lights blared red. Everything shook as the room fell apart. Looking around, I felt nothing. Not even panic nor fear. The only thing that came to mind was…

 _I was going to die…_

.

 _I don't want to die…_

 _._

 _I want to live…_

 _._

Yet, here I was. Unable to move nor able to properly stay awake. All I could do was accept the end.

"Merely accepting your end without a fight. Do you really wish to go that way?"

Look towards the direction of the voice, was a man robbed in white, red, and black walking towards the container through the flames.

"Would you accept this death once more, soul from another world? Unable to do anything nor achieving anything? Was this the end that you sought for?"

Stopping short of my container, the man gazed into my eyes, my very soul. He bore a smile that seemed nostalgic in nature. His eyes shined with an emotion that I could not identify.

"Your sister sought to define her existence. Even when she knew that her very life was like a candle flame, she chose to shine brightly to the very end."

The man raised his arm, his hand stretched out towards me. It was then that I realized the transparency in this man's form. Yes, he was fading as golden particles were produced off of him. Yet, the man stood there with pride in his form, for he had already defined his own existence.

"What is it that you wish?"

.

 _I..._

.

"What is it that you desire?"

.

 _I want…_

.

"What is it that you want?"

.

 _I want to…_

.

"Let those words roar from your soul, your very being! Now say it! Your wish! Your desire! Your existence!"

.

 _I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO DEFINE MY EXISTENCE!_

 _._

The man roared with joyful laughter, his arms out wide as golden particles began to appear in more fervor. The very air began to swirl around them, the flames sucked into the motion and turning azure.

"Good, good! Rejoice, young man, for your wish has been heard and shall be granted! For this is the true last act of the King of Magic! This Solomon!"

The ground beneath us began to glow, forming a circle that I could not recognize. With each passing second, it grew in power and luminosity, threatening to engulf the whole room.

"Now go, young man! Go to the place where your existence shall be defined! Your Will! YOUR FUTURE!"

In that last moment, Solomon's form flickered. His form shifted to a man wearing a blue, white uniform. His orange hair dancing wildly with the wind, his green eyes shining with life with a smile on his face.

.

 _..Thank you, Romani Archaman…_

 **Hey, everyone! I'm still alive! Sorry for the wait, though I can't guarentee any daily updates. I have been with with RL stuff as of late, and I couldn't find any time to get any farther with the other stories. I'll try to get so more in ASAP!**


End file.
